Sincerely Yours
by chaboopie
Summary: When the going gets tough...the tough gets going! It's WAR! Warning: There will be INTENSE LEMON!
1. Red Cheeks and Ears

"No way are you taking that with you to Hogwarts!" shrieked Mrs. Weasly as she was going through Ron's trunk.  
"But mum, you don't understand!"  
"No Ronald Weasly **you** don't understand! You are not bringing that filthy, nasty, old-"  
"But I've brought it with me everywhere I went, why not Hogwarts?!" he whined.  
"Unless you plan to put it in the wash, you mister are not bringing that disgusting shirt anywhere." she said tossing it in the hamper.  
"Mum, do you _know_ what this shirt signifies? Do you _understand_ what this shirt means?" he said grabbing it out of the hamper and held it tightly "This shirt was worn on the day-"  
"You saved the quaffle that won you your first quidditch match, yaddi yaddi yadda" Ginny cut in as she was coming into his room but he just scowled at her angrily, "Mum where have you put the extra quills?"  
"They're on top of the fireplace dear." She said sweetly turning to Ginny who quickly ran back downstairs to grab the quills she needed so she can finish packing.  
With her back turn to him he found this opportunity to mock her and make faces.  
"Ronald Weasly straighten your face or it will end up like that for the rest of the school year!" she said turning back to him and he quickly straightened his face "Give me that." She said grabbing the shirt out of his hands as she was leaving the room, leaving him there empty handed and pouting. "Now hurry up and finish packing, we are to meet Harry and Hermione at the station, Merlin knows what'll happen if you were to be late again." She said and she left.  
"It was **one** time and it happened **five years ago**!" he yelled "Merlin only knows what'll happen if I don't have my lucky shirt! Stupid Ginny and her stupid 2 sense, make things worse for me." He mumbled angrily to himself as continued to pack "Now where on earth did I put that bloody chess set?" he asked looking around his room.

Watching the trains pass before him, Harry sat at the platform tapping his foot impatiently, checking his watch every few seconds.  
"How long does it take to get here?" he said anxiously looking up at the big clock comparing the time to his to make sure that his watch had not froze on him "Where on earth could that bloody woman be?"  
Another train flew passed him, hoping she was in there he looked through the passing compartments and found no one to resemble her. He slouched back continuing to tap his foot and checking his watch.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Hermione said as she was walking towards him quickly pushing her trolley.  
He quickly stood up as she was now approaching him.  
"I'm sorry." she said breathlessly coming up to him "I lost track of time, and there was a matter of traffic and everything. Oh were you waiting here long?"  
"Oh no, not long at all. Only 87 minutes and 49 seconds, the boarding guys think I'm mad sitting here by myself for so long and not boarding a train." he said.  
"I'm so sorry Harry, I'll buy you a chocolate frog when we get on the Hogwarts express I promise." she said.  
"Make it a bag of Bertie's Botts and you can consider yourself forgiven." he chuckled and she nodded holding out her hand and she shook it.  
"Deal." she laughed.  
"Deal." he said and they let go as they started walking towards platform 9 and 10 "So congratulations on getting headgirl, I knew you'd get it, it was only a matter of time."  
"Awww thank you, but I thought that it would've been Pansey or something, or that prefect from Hufflepuff."  
"Are you kidding me? Draco's pug of a girlfriend get headgirl? Please Hermione, it's too early to be nauseous" Harry chuckled "So how are things going for you and Ron?"  
"What things?"  
"Well you like him don't you?"  
"Yes, well it's not as simple as you make it out to be. You know a person for 6 years, you can't just blurt things out it's completely mad! What if I scare the poor bloke?" she sighed.  
"Don't worry you have the rest of the year to muster up the courage to tell the poor bloke." he laughed, but Hermione stayed silent seeing this Harry decided to change the subject quickly "So ...who do you think was made Headboy this year?"  
"I haven't the foggiest perhaps-" she couldn't finish her sentence, but Harry knew who she was thinking about for a smile came across her face and he smirked.  
"Hey, no dirty thoughts now." he teased but she just pushed him.  
"Wanker, I'm not like you where I'll only think about a good shag with a hot girl." she laughed.  
"Hey." he said taken aback "I resent that" he said good-humouredly.  
"Whatever." she said but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a carrot top family _oh no _she thought to herself her heart beating 10 times it's normal rate.  
Ron looked up to see Hermione and Harry walk towards him and suddenly he found it hard to swallow _oh bloody hell _he thought to himself.

Hermione quickly unscrewed her face and walked happily towards the Weaslys followed by Harry who watched anxiously behind her. _Why are you walking so fast? _She thought to herself and she stopped dead in her tracks almost causing Harry to bump into her.  
"Hermione, are you mad? Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" Harry asked wheeling up beside her.  
"I can't do it! I can't face him, not now!"  
"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked looking at her.  
"Harry, I can feel my face going brighter than his hair!"  
Harry looked back at Ron who was looking anywhere but there and he smirked.  
"They can't be as red as his ears are..now come on!" he dragged her there.  
"Hermione dear, are you alright? I saw you stop dead in your tracks." she said embracing the red-faced girl.  
"I thought I saw a mouse and I didn't want to run over it with my trolly." she lied.  
"Wotcha mate." Harry said rolling to Ron, but he just nodded to acknowledge Harry's presence unable to look him in the eye. "What's with you?" he asked, "Is it Hermione?"  
"**SHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" he shushed him pulling Harry on the arm dragging him down.  
"Ow ow ow you're hurting me" Harry chuckled and Ron let go as they both stood up properly.  
"Do you not realize she's right beside me? Harry are you trying to embarrass me? If you are-"  
"Relax ol'chap before you burst" he laughed "It's just Hermione, anyways you lot have the rest of the year to be alone. Might as well get comfortable being alone with her." he nudged him winking.  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused.  
"Hang on, didn't you get headboy?" Harry asked  
"No..."  
"So if you didn't then-"


	2. Surprise !

Draco sat in the empty compartment reading the Daily Prophet waiting for the clock to strike 11 and for the year to start. It had been a while since he'd been home, running away wasn't the easiest thing in the world when your father has cronies on you who're constantly there. But with a few quick steps a very good sense of direction he was able to just escape his father's wrath. Yes, things has definitely taken a turn for Draco Malfoy over the summer and the consequences are visible through the marks and scars left permanently on him; physically and mentally._This is definitely going to be a very solitary year for_ _me_ he thought to himself as he put down the paper and looked out the window.

Everyone was waving goodbye to the family they were going to leave behind to start a new year, a new beginning. He knew it to be dangerous if he were to be sighted but he couldn't help but look out the window in search of the long blonde hair woman with a face as cold as ice, but a heart as soft as a cloud and the hands that can comfort anything. _Force of habit just let her go…_ he thought to himself. It had been awhile since he'd seen her and no matter what happens he knew that she would always be with him.

He then picked up his paper one more time and read through it piece by piece.

Sounds of farwells and tears could be heard as the train whistle and started to slowly etch away from the station until it was almost out of sight. Harry, Hermione, and Ron wandered down the train in search of an empty compartment.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked turning to Ron.

"It was good, although Fred and George's new product gave me a mighty burn on the back of my neck-" he turned to show them the scar "it wasn't too bad. How was yours?"

"Oh it was nice, my family traveled to Austrailia." She smiled but felt herself go red right after that which cause his ears to turn just as red.

Harry sensing that this wasn't probably the best time to interrupt cracked a smile.

"So, what does a Basilisk like to do?" Harry asked trying to break the ice that had slowly built and harden.

They both looked at him as if he had gone mad, with a huge grin plastered on his face "Bask and Lick…get it?" he broke out into laughter but they other two just looked at him more confused then ever.

"I think I'm going to make my way to the HeadGirl compartment... See you two later." She said as she dragged her trunk with her towards the head of the train.

"Bask and Lick? Harry have you gone mad?" Ron asked as he opened the door to an empty compartment and threw his and Harry's Trunk's up.

"Well sorry, I thought it'd be a better ice breaker than turning red!" he teased and Ron scowled at him. "Come on mate, if you don't tell her now when will you ever tell her?"

"Well, the thing is I'm not too sure if she feels the same. I mean it's not like randomly selecting a girl and getting shagged."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Okay, well you know I mean well. It's Hermione, how can you tell someone after 6 years of knowing them that you love them? It's not easy! You're losing a lot!"

"But you can also gain so much more…" Harry said absent-mindedly looking out the window as it passed through mountains and forests.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked looking at Harry inquisitively.

Harry shook his head and looked back at Ron "What?"

"Harry what do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing." He said playing with his glasses.

"You liar!"

"Yes, I do enjoy the lyre if I do say so myself."

"Harry…"

" It's really nothing…" he started to twiddle his thumbs.

"Don't tell me it's about her! You told me you were over her!" Ron said getting upset.

"Well, you can't get over things that easily I'll tell you that much." He sighed.

Seeing as how downtrodden Harry was getting, Ron decided to change the subject. He knew when Harry has had enough and now was the time.

"So… any idea on who the HeadBoy is?"

Hermione successfully dragged her trunk up to the head of the train. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, just because it's common courtesy.

"Come in…" said a very familiar voice. _Oh no…oh no no no no no!_ She thought to herself _Please anyone but him!_ She opened her eyes when she opened the door to see her worst nightmare sitting in front of her._ What did I do to deserve this?_ she sighed.


End file.
